


Ninja's Wizarding Fable

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Reincarnate as siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Naruto uses a reincarnation jutsu with a certain Uchiha that the world cursed to live away from loved ones.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Ninja's Wizarding Fable

Today Uzumaki Naruto is skipping class again. 

One would think he is off pranking someone or a poor unexpecting creature. In reality he is having his usual training session with his clones. Dog the Anbu Captain has introduced him to the clone jutsu, so nobody notices that he is missing at all. Dog has been training him to pass this year. The last two years have been spent wallowing in defeat. 

“Dog, what exactly do I have to do to convince you to teach me archery and horseback riding?!” Dog turns toward him with a heavy heart. 

Naruto feels guilt at the emotional pain he has caused his friend, knowing that he can’t teach him much if anything. Not without having an actual horse to show him how to do things on. Dog has always been there for him, even when he has been a child Dog has defended him from the mobs time after time. 

“Naruto, where are you even going to get a horse?” Naruto smirks before making a clone and allowing it to transform into a horse. 

“Tada!” Naruto shouts as he leaps on it, earning a distressed cry from the equestrian. “Sorry.” 

Kakashi blinks, now knowing that Naruto is actually trying to tell him something. He comes over, goes to reach out with his senses, that tingle against Naruto’s, before shock overcomes him. He pets the horse, running his hand over it, checking its health in general. 

“Your henge is solid…” Naruto nods, not knowing why it is such a big deal. 

“Isn’t everybody’s solid?” He leaps to the ground and turns toward Kakashi. 

“Actually, nobody outside the Uzumaki Clan that was supposed to have died out could do that without being able to use any other illusion jutsu.” Dog says thoughtfully before shrugging. 

“I can teach you a little about aiming kunai and using weapons from horseback. I can’t teach you archery as I don’t know how to use it.” Naruto’s horse prances quite happily before Naruto glomps it laughing with it nickering beside him. 

“What nefarious plan do you have now, Naruto?” asks the voice of a familiar and lovable old man. 

“Hiya, Jiji! Do you know anyone who will teach me archery?” Sarutobi Hiruzen pauses before turning toward Dog. 

“What is he planning, who did he steal the horse from, and how much trouble is he in?” The horse poofs into smoke, revealing a clone who both pouts and glares at Hiruzen. 

“He has a solid henge and wants to learn a few things. He wants to know how to be an archer, infantry member, artillery person, and cavalry soldier. With the way he spits out those clones like E-Rank Jutsu he could potentially make his own army by himself.” Naruto’s eyes fly wide open at the news even as he tenses. 

Hiruzen gives Dog a reprimanding look for saying what a lot of shinobi and kunoichi alike have said before. Knowing Naruto like he does he knows that this might actually be something that can come true. “Naruto, I will be sending you to the Samurai Academy in the capital of the Land of Fire. Dog will accompany you as his true self. Meet Hatake Kakashi.” Naruto stares, wide eyes open in shock as Dog quickly removes his mask. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Naruto.” Kakashi eye smiles at him, keeping his one eye closed to hide the sharingan from the boy. 

“Why?” Naruto asks him. 

“Because Kakashi has a point and I want some kind of control over how and what you learn.” Naruto’s eyes glitter at the news before they darken. 

“Nobody would ever pay for me to go…” He says slowly. 

“You can pay with your inheritance.” Naruto squawks as he backs away. He looks at him with shock, then he realizes that he is being honest. Naruto’s shocked look turns to anger and he knows why he hasn’t heard about any inheritance. 

“What inheritance?! Nobody’s told me anything about it and if it is a civilian who’s supposed to tell me I’m going to give you living hell on earth!” Naruto stomps his foot and the two adults turn toward each other. 

“Take him to T and I to be questioned. In the meanwhile I want you to take over any and all funds remaining. I’ll inform the bank of this news personally, they will be more willing to give it to you and you can teach him budgeting better than any of those lousy teachers at the academy.” Hiruzen orders him before Kakashi vanishes, leaving a pile of leaves behind. 

* * *

Naruto has spent the last three years training under different samurai to learn their arts. The Daimyo is the only reason he has been able to and thanks to the man he knows who his father is. He also knows why he can’t tell anyone. He isn’t stupid and he knows that it is suicidal to talk about it. The civilians won’t recognize him thanks to the simple disguise he is wearing; he doubts anyone will know he is who he is. 

The daimyo gave him power as his representative. Naruto no longer has to deal with the abuse unless they want to have their head chopped off for treason. He also plans on informing Kakashi and his genin team when he is back in town. 

The now sixteen year old walks down the street of the main town in Wave Country, age obviously apparent despite his disguise. He knows that these people are being abused by Gato, and that is part of the reason he is here. He has convinced his Liege Lord that he can get a trade agreement that will be profitable in a few years time. All he has to do for a start is kill Gato and his men. 

His horse, he notices at this moment, is surrounded by thugs. 

“How the hell did you hide that horse, brat?” A nasal voice from the left has his horse lifting its legs before it makes a crater in the middle of the street. 

“Ninja animal?!” The thugs tense, readying for a fight. 

“I’ve come to meet with Gato.” He tells them firmly as his hand slides to his Katana on his left side and his wakizashi on his right, standard issue samurai weapons. His armor is one of the more mundane ones, mostly because he hates decorative armor for any reason outside of ceremonies. 

“Samurai.” A smug voice says from behind them. 

“And if it isn’t the criminal himself.” Naruto sneers hatefully before whistling shrilly. 20 more cavalry soldiers, 40 archers, 30 infantry soldiers, and 10 artillery soldiers appear around them in a body flicker. “You have an execution order from the Daimyo.” The men begin laughing, not noticing the archers already aiming past the rest. 

“Just you and your clones against us.” A voice says as a rogue samurai appears a few feet away, hand firmly on his sword. 

“Maybe so, but I’m Uzumaki of the One Man Army.” The samurai backs away, before his head is sliced off. Cries of distress are heard as ninja wire catched Gato and the rest are instantly killed. Naruto, the leader, strides forward and uses his aura reading technique to figure out everything he has planned. 

“That’s all you have!?” Naruto hears the cry as a few of his clones remain, surrounded on all sides. 

“Attack!” Naruto slits Gato’s throat, shocking the thugs before arrows fly from everywhere, striking everyone, including the clones. The supposed real Naruto pops as his body is killed. Meanwhile, Naruto has knowledge on everything Gato has been doing. He gives a sharkish grin before he makes nearly 1000 archers, 1000 infantry soldiers and 1000 cavalry soldiers. All of them move toward their targets with ease before Naruto lets his senses out. 

The experimental drugs will be taken into Naruto’s Soul Storage Seal. The fine clothes, and most of the loot outside what has been stolen from Wave, will also be stored there. Nobody will ever have access to them without Naruto’s permission. It requires his soul to be willing in order to access it. No genjutsu can manipulate his soul, just his mind. The chakra gems will have to be stored carefully. He pulls out a cigarette and takes a puff, inhaling even as he heals himself from smoke damage in his lungs using minimal Medical Ninjutsu. 

The Daimyo discovered his reason for lack of genjutsu was a lack of chakra control. He hired Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin to teach him everything they knew. Though he has also hired several other people to give him extra things. His once bright blue eyes now have the byaku-sharingan in both sockets, given to him on order of the Daimyo from a dying Hyuuga, though an Uchiha volunteered their eyes. Now they are a teal color, a darker tone than he thought they would be but still eerily beautiful. The Uchiha outdid themselves with how they used their eye merging jutsu to give him the brand new dojutsu. Unfortunately Itachi went rogue and killed most of the clan off. 

Nobody else will ever have a dojutsu like Naruto’s again. 

He sighs as he heads toward where he senses Kakashi fighting someone. Arriving, he deflects the sword that is aiming at Kakashi and his genin team. He notices the little root member among the children, though he doesn’t spare him even a small glance. 

“Well, that’s an interesting arrival.” The rogue shinobi startles as Naruto lifts Gato’s head up. “Ah, looks like there’s no job now.” He grumbles a little upset. 

“Considering I’m looting Gato’s many properties I’m sure I have enough to hire a guard. I am a representative of the Land of Fire sent to set up a future trade agreement. I also have been ordered to Uzushio and the Land of Whirlpools.” The man stares at him, wary of him all of a sudden. 

“Uzumaki of the One Man Army, eh?” Naruto smiles at him, before he turns toward the teenagers. 

“Your mission?” He knows Kakashi realizes it is an order. 

“Guard the Bridge Builder until the bridge is finished.” He replies with mild shock. “I didn’t know the Daimyo would promote you so soon Naruto.” Naruto sweatdrops as the three genin gasp at the news, all three recognizing his name. Naruto undoes his transformation with an amused grin. 

“Holy cow, Kakashi, stop being a brat!” He laughs before Kakashi. “Also, I need to talk to you about Dad.” He tenses as Naruto turns toward Zabuza. 

“My Liege Lord has agreed to let me restart Uzushio. Want to join?” He asks with a strong stare. 

“Haku will go.” An ice mirror appears and the fake hunter nin appears out of it, removing her mask. 

“Are you sure, Master Zabuza?” Zabuza nods to her. 

“You’ll be treated well if the rumors are anything to go by.” Naruto blushes heavily, remembering that one night stand that he has had when he has gotten caught by his sensei in the academy. 

“Only once to no longer be a virgin and then everyone’s talking about me.” He whines with embarrassment. 

“Oh my gosh!” The pink haired girl, Sakura if he remembers correctly, giggles as she glances at Sasuke who carefully inches away from her. 

“No way, people on the same genin team are forbidden to marry until they at least become Jounin.” Sakura’s face goes pale really fast before she bursts into tears and collapses. 

“Who are you again?” Naruto turns toward their client, obviously the man is some kind of drunkard. Though it is understandable with it being depressing around here. 

“I am Lord Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan. I ally with the Land of Fire and can be considered a ronin for hire. Right now the Daimyo of the Land of Fire employs me. He has stated that I can quit at any time so long as I remain impartial with his Samurai.” Kakashi notices the glance he gets with mild amusement before he sighs. 

“Well, that means if you hire the two of them they are also under his employ, so they can’t be considered missing ninja even if others were to believe so.” Kakashi says with an eye smile as the group starts following the bridge builder. He keeps glancing back toward the head and Naruto looks through the trees ahead and sees a child anxiously awaiting them. He seals the head into a scroll before following after them. 

“Food will be distributed to each house on the island from Gato’s stock. If you will be patient I will fetch it as soon as possible.” Naruto says with a smile before turning toward the fight happening at Gato’s main house. Naruto takes off in a burst of speed using the ability he has learned to copy from a bloodline user. Naruto doesn’t really know how but with his larger than normal Chakra core he is able to use their jutsu despite it tiring him far quicker than it does them. 

* * *

Naruto sighs, he has already started participating in the war. This will probably be his last fight, the fight for an actual life. His last hope to save the people of this world. Several allied nations have already given him large storage scrolls full of their secret techniques, jutsu, weapons and more. He currently has all seven of the swords belonging to mist, the Hokage’s electric sword, a few different Zanbatou and every Uzumaki belonging. 

He looks at Kakashi from where he is defending him from the horde. In front of him Itachi stands, and Naruto’s soul feels his sorrow. 

“Kakashi, if you switch places with Itachi he can come with me. He’ll be reborn with a loving family with me. We’ll be twins but I think he deserves it for all he sacrificed.” Naruto orders before he and Obito launch their collective Susanoo at the enemy. Itachi steps into the circle next to Naruto, where he has planned such all along. Naruto stabs his gut, drenching the ground in blood. “Your turn.” Itachi copies him before they both pour their chakra into the seal. They look at each other one last time. “I will remember upon the age of ten.” 

“I will remember at the age of ten.” Itachi intones before they dissolve into energy particles. To their regret they will never know how the war was won. 

* * *

Naruto gasps, flailing around, whacking Itachi in the chest before the boy grimaces at the sure to form bruise. “We have all our old abilities and the new abilities of our new bodies. Any bloodlines from both lives will be active in us.” Naruto informs him before they wince at the sound of their aunt’s shriek calling them to breakfast. They hurry to get dressed before going down the stairs at a normal pace. Their aunt never expects a thing is different, even as she sends them to wander the neighborhood. 

“Let’s check out the library. We can do extra research there.” Itachi suggests to Naruto, knowing they need more than just basic information on this new world.

“True, but I’d like to go off on a random tangent for a moment. I know it will be boring but we can make a mission board to do D-Rank missions. We will need the money at the very least.” Itachi pauses to think about it before he nods. 

“And a few dozen clones from you makes it look like a legit organization.” Itachi tells him before they both make their way towards the library to find out about laws pertaining to posting ‘notice boards’ around town. Before they can two different dice sets are in front of them. They both have four scores of four, with an added die signaling six. 

“Huh?” Naruto asks before they hear Dudley approaching. They both begin racing to the library, using their stealth, which is based on what appears to be the stat Body. They also test their speed with the Fast stat. 

[Welcome to Ninja’s Wizarding Fable. If you will allow us to, we will download the information straight into your minds.] 

“Explain it to us, no download.” Itachi orders before a visual of a page appears in front of them. 

“Stats are Mind, Body, Fast, and Soul. We get to pick six extra skills. The secondary stats are based on the related primary stat and a modifier. Seems simple enough.” Naruto tells him before they pause. 

[Itachi’s Skills are the following as he has decided - Ninja Arts - Household Management - Lore: Ancestry on Mum’s Side - Gardening - Cooking - Missions Organization.]

Then Naruto perks up. 

[Naruto’s Skills are the following as he has decided - Ninja Arts - Artificial Being Crafting - Paperwork - Lore: Familial History on Father’s side - Lore: Basic Magics - Medical Magics.]

They both nod in agreement before the world continues moving, them having been paused along with the world beside them. “There they are!” Piers yells as Naruto trips over a trash can. Naruto curses before he rushes off even faster. Three dice appear in front of both of them. 

[Naruto’s fast skill check, based off of Fast is 8, Congrats... choose a bonus skill! Die one is 6, die two is 6, and die three is 5]

[Itachi’s fast skill check, based off of Fast is 9, Congrats… choose a bonus skill! Die one is 6, die two is 6, and die three is 6]

The two continue, ignoring the prompt until Naruto picks a skill a few moments later, once they are out of sight but still being chased. 

[Naruto’s bonus skill is - Hiding. Itachi has copied Naruto’s bonus skill.]

They both take a glance around, searching for a place to hide. Naruto sees the hole in the fence leading to Ms. Figgs’ back yard, noticed because of the cat slipping into it. Naruto lunges toward it, followed by Itachi and they both slip inside, hopefully unnoticed.

[Naruto’s Hiding skill check, based off Mind, is 7, Congrats... choose a bonus skill! Die one is 6, die two is 5, and die three is 5. Extra rolls: 1: New skill check is 11.]

[Itachi’s Hiding skill check, based off Mind, is 6, Congrats… choose a bonus skill! Die one is 6, die two is 4, and die three is 5. Extra rolls: 1: New skill check is 8.]

They continue further into the back yard before they go up to the back door and knock. Naruto fidgets as they wait until Ms. Figgs comes into view and sighs at the sight of them. “Come on in, you two. Tell me why you’re in my backyard.” Figgs orders before they both step into her house with relative ease. 

“Dudley was chasing us with his criminal gang again.” Itachi states the truth as he moves toward the stove to continue cooking for Figgs. 

“He tends to do that to every child in the neighborhood.” Figgs grumbles as she looks toward the hole in the fence with realization. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t get away with beating them to a pulp like he does with us!” Naruto protests with indignation at her grumbling. 

“That’s true, I’ve been wondering what I can do to help you but I can’t think of anything. I’m just a squib.” Naruto and Itachi both tense at the word. Dice appear in front of both of them once more.

[Naruto’s Lore: Dad’s Ancestry skill check, based on Mind, is 2, Die one is 1, die two is 3, and die three is 5. Extra rolls: 1: New skill check is 2.]

[Itachi’s Lore: Mum’s Ancestry skill check, based on Mind, is 3, Die one is 3, die two is 3, and die three is 6. Extra rolls: 1: New skill check is 8.]

“Squib, Dad knew something about that…” Naruto murmurs as he tries remembering. 

“Mom knew much more. A Squib is a person without magic born into a family of magicals. They are usually mistreated and abandoned by their relatives. Our apologies, Ms. Figgs, but we are kind of hopeful that we can ask for a loan.” Itachi tells her, earning furrowed eyebrows as she nods to them. 

“How much?” She asks them. 

“Enough to build a small hut or find one and rebuild it or fix it up. We want to get a public place where people can hire us for odd little tasks.” Naruto tells her with delight in his voice. 

“We will also be developing a method to measure difficulty in case anyone else wants to join us in our little guild.” She hums thoughtfully before she nods to them. 

“I’ve already got the place, you can use it for free as long as you do all the upgrades and repairs. Fix my breakfast while I look for the key, in case we need it.” Itachi’s quirked lips shows how much he is going to be enjoying this. Naruto pauses for a moment as he realizes that he will be doing most of the work. Especially with how he managed to build things with Tazuna and Inari. 

* * *

As they arrive they see that it is a damp, partially collapsed hut. It is near the trail leading through the nearby park, which they will have to make a few waterproof posters to announce it. A small stream is at some distance away. It looks to have been used frequently in the past a long time ago. Right now, from the squeaks among the area they hear, they know it is likely to be infested with mice. “There is an overgrown storage area in the dense foliage nearby. I forget which direction. It has the materials needed in stasis. Any muggle upgrades you’ll have to pay for.” 

“Is there any way we can actually own this place? Or do you consider it valuable?” Naruto asks out of curiosity and not expecting anything of it. 

“I, Arabella Figgs, relinquish possession of the hut in front of us to the Guild Master and his brother, both of which are before me. Let my internal magic pass it on.” Figgs says before Naruto yelps, feeling wards start to and finish attaching to both of them in equal strength. 

“I’ll handle the mission and notice board. The real you will have to take care of Paperwork otherwise though. We will also need a way to sort information and a filing system.” Naruto nods as they turn toward Figgs. 

“I grant full access to the property able to be accessed by squibs to the woman before us, Arabella Figgs. Any missions accepted from Arabella Figgs shall be free of charge for the next year.” Itachi chants briefly and Naruto’s nod has it accepting the offer. 

“Well, I can’t do much. Though I know the details of the reparo spell.” Itachi smiles at her kindly. 

“We will be fine. We want to rebuild it ourselves. It will give us a greater sense of accomplishment.” Naruto tells her. 

“Then I can come up with blueprints at the least.” Itachi smiles at her, knowing that she is trying to help them. 

“We want to design it. Naruto has something he calls wood release and can grow plants into full buildings if he tries hard enough.” Naruto smacks his forehead, knowledge on the skill being remembered as if he is an expert in that field. 

[Naruto has accessed a set of Dormant Skills - Wood Release - Magic Chains - Healing Bite.]

[Itachi has accessed a set of Dormant Skills - Rinnegan - Creation of all Things - {One more to be accessed later}.]

“Okay, Maybe we should look at doll houses.” Naruto suggests his random idea to Itachi as he thinks about how they will do it. 

“I’d make it like a tavern, where people can stop by for snacks, drinks, and to post missions. Maybe having a library and a registry for people who want to sign up.” Ms. Figgs tells them thoughtfully. 

“We’ll have to clear the area first.” They two former shinobi tense as the wards shift the majority of the hut, debris and more away from a large area. Naruto decides to take it a step further and links to the Wards. Itachi follows after him and they both know everything on their territory. 

When they detach seconds later the woodsy cabin is finished and has electricity and plumbing connected to the lines under their property with no way to dismiss them. “Thanks Ms. Figgs!” Naruto cheers happily as he moves to check out the Greenhouse that Itachi built and has started a rushed growing of vegetables in. 

“No problem.” She tells them, she is a little shocked at the huge display of magic. She decides to ignore it as she goes back toward her house, never knowing they won’t return to the Dursley household again. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hey there everyone. Knowing how much I start creating stories I’ve decided to run an experiment. I want to see if I can get to the start of Year One of Hogwarts for this exact story by the end of April. Wish me luck everyone!

All reviews are: 

**Realistic,** It is a review of what is realistic in story

**Accurate,** It stays focused on the story and is as honest as you can get it

**Mature,** meaning we communicate like adults and not children

**Easily-understood,** As long as I can understand it I can reply to it.

**Nicely-done,** Make it have some formatting please, no perfection required. 

I will do the following to all reviews

**Consider-everything,** even if I don’t want to

**Observe-it,** in a test run or multiple test runs

**Kindly-respond,** while explaining my response to it

**Enjoy-reactions,** For a reason you might understand one day.


End file.
